


Thoughtful

by TwelveUnitsShy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Lucio has a gift for Mei.





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up. It's probably been done before. Another miniature attempt at writing. (Could be seen as more than friendship if you prefer)

Mei was in her room typing away on her latest journal entry when she suddenly felt something pressed over her head. She wanted to squeal at first and nearly jumped out of her seat until she realized that she was surrounded by music. Headphones. That could only mean one thing.

"Lucio, don't sneak up on me like that!" she said, louder than she intended. She swiveled around in her desk chair and put her hands on her hips.

The dj stood before her with a wide grin on his face. "My bad."

Mei took off the headphones so she could actually hear what Lucio was saying.

"I finally got my latest project done," he told her.

"Really? You've made some new music?" Mei asked, putting the headphones close to her ear, but not putting them on just yet.

"Not exactly. I made a playlist of the music you missed out on while you were trapped under ice," Lucio said.

Being in cryostasis wasn't quite the same as being 'trapped under ice', but considering the conditions at the time, she may as well have been. She smiled up at the Brazilian native. "How very thoughtful of you. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I had fun making it," Lucio told her. He waved to her. "Well, see ya later!"

"Wait," Mei called out. "Wouldn't it be even more fun if we listen to it together?"

Lucio quickly took a seat in a nearby chair and grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
